Determinação
by Lady Murder
Summary: Porque, de todos, ele era o mais determinado -Matsuda's centred - Presente para Nanase Kei -


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Mello não estaria solteiro se pertencesse, hohoho.

**-x-**

**Presente para Nanase Kei**

**-x-**

Matsuda sempre foi uma figura peculiar por entre os policias. Sempre foi o menos sério, o mais brincalhão. Sempre o que se importa mais em sorrir, em se divertir.

Os outros policiais o chamavam de idiota, diziam que ele só atrapalhava, diziam que ele nunca deveria ter entrado para a polícia se ele só queria brincar.

Ele sempre era tachado de inútil. Nunca acrescentava em nada em nenhum caso. No máximo, servia de isca. E por mais que todos dissessem isso, ele só continuava a sorrir.

Uma das coisas que os outros policiais não sabiam sobre Matsuda é que ele sempre foi o mais determinado.

* * *

Quando o caso Kira chegou, Matsuda não hesitou em continuar trabalhando nele. Queria mostrar seu valor a qualquer custo. Por mais que soubesse que existiriam riscos, ele persistiu.

Aos poucos, os outros policias que sempre o chamavam de inútil foram desistindo do caso. Mas Matsuda ficou. Por mais que sentisse suas pernas tremerem diante do fato que poderia morrer, ele ficou.

Ele tinha garra.

Um dos motivos pelo qual Matsuda ficou foi seu diretor: Soichiro. Um grande marco em sua vida.

* * *

Soichiro era o grande ídolo de Matsuda. O sonho do garoto era um dia ser tão grandioso quanto seu diretor. Matsuda admirava a inteligência, a astúcia, a sagacidade, a generosidade e a bondade de seu diretor.

Tentava ao máximo seguir seus passos. Tentava mostrar-se tão determinado, tão corajoso quanto Soichiro. Fazia de tudo para nunca parecer um inútil na frente dele. Afinal, o seu diretor era como um pai para ele. Alguém que ele deveria sempre orgulhar.

Mas sempre falhava.

Porém Matsuda não desistia, pois em cada erro que cometia, recebia um sorriso de encorajamento de Soichiro. E isso o animava.

Ele seguiu Soichiro até o fim. E, só por causa de seu diretor, aceitou ficar no grupo de L.

* * *

Matsuda não gostava de L. Ele nunca lhe passou realmente confiança. L era misterioso, calado e nunca falava nada de sua vida. Tudo bem, ele era um detetive. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha que ficar desconfiando de todos? Eles já não haviam provado que não eram de forma alguma Kira?

Outra coisa que em L que irritava Matsuda era o seu ego. Ele sempre estava lá, com seu ar superior. Sempre lançando olhares de como quem diz 'você é idiota e inútil, e eu sou um grande detetive inteligente'.

Mas Soichiro confiava em L e gostava dele. Matsuda se sentia obrigado a fazer o mesmo. Afinal, se Soichiro dizia que estava certo, então devia estar.

Matsuda tentou mostrar a L que podia ser útil, que também poderia fazer algo importante. Então tentou fazer sua própria investigação. Mas, por mais determinado que ele tenha sido, acabou tudo dando errado. E novamente L lhe lançou um de seus desagradáveis olhares.

Mas, por mais que não gostasse de L, ficou realmente mal quando ele morreu. Sentiu como se um grande amigo, um grande irmão estivesse indo embora.

Talvez, no fundo, Matsuda gostasse de L. Mas isso era bem diferente quando se tratava de Near.

* * *

Near era diferente de L. Muito diferente. Matsuda não conseguia sentir nenhuma afeição por aquele garoto. Quem ele pensava que era para chegar e simplesmente se achar superior a todos ali?

Matsuda tentava fazer de tudo para ajudar os outros, para que eles chegassem primeiro ao final do caso. Ele não ia deixar que Near levasse a melhor. Não ia mesmo.

E odiou Near.

O odiou por desconfiar deles. O odiou por desconfiar do filho do diretor. O odiou porque ele achou que simplesmente poderia seqüestrar seus companheiros.

Mas, na verdade, o odiou ainda mais por saber que ele estava certo. Certo sobre Kira. Certo sobre Light.

* * *

Light... ouvir esse nome fazia com que Matsuda sentisse vontade de gritar. Vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa. Vontade de esquecer tudo.

Light fora uma verdadeira decepção para Matsuda.

O filho de Soichiro. O sortudo que teve um verdadeiro exemplo de pai. Ele era Kira.

Matou o pai. Matou L. Quase matou todos os 'companheiros'. Tudo isso... tudo isso para uma merda de mundo que ele achava que seria perfeito.

Matsuda sempre admirou Light. Sempre detestou Kira. Light era brilhante, era o orgulho do pai. Astuto, inteligente, honesto. Um exemplo de pessoa. Kira era um idiota. Mais idiota que ele. Um ser detestável que achava que podia mandar no mundo.

Mas Light e Kira eram a mesma pessoa. E a única pessoa que Matsuda conseguiu admirar depois de Soichiro era na verdade aquele que ele mais odiava.

Isso o frustrou completamente. Tanto que ele não hesitou em atirar em Light. Em Kira. Em "Deus".

* * *

Matsuda continuou sua vida. Trancou em um baú o caso Kira. Tentou tirar tudo aquilo de sua mente. Tentou guardar somente os raros momentos agradáveis daquilo tudo.

Ele não era mais tão idiota. Não era mais tão inútil. Não servia mais tanto como isca. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, tudo que ocorreu era sério demais para aquele brilhante sorriso permanecer. Algumas brincadeiras permaneceram, mas não todas. Ele não tinha mais o mesmo ânimo.

Mas algo permaneceu. Algo não o abandonou. Algo que estava com ele quando decidiu ficar no grupo de L. Algo que estava com ele quando decidiu fazer uma investigação própria. Algo que sempre esteve com ele, nos piores e melhores momentos.

Sua determinação.

Porque, de todos, ele sempre foi o mais determinado.

-**x-**

**N/A: **Ok... de onde isso saiu o.o'?

Beem, esse é um presente para minha fofa sensei Nanase Kei – asteriscos -. Ela disse que não haviam centreds do Matsuda aqui, então fiz meu trabalho 8D. Desculpa se ficou pequeno e lol, sensei. Mas eu tentei u.u.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Não xinguem muito caso não tenham aprovado... –batendo os dedos-.

Reviews? D


End file.
